Shohoku War
by sweetme
Summary: ~CHAPTER SEVEN is UP~ The Shohoku team is having a training camp in a hotel. And guess what! Rukawa and Sakuragi are room-mates. Funny, huh? I swear this is not YAOI and never will, okay? So everyone is safe!
1. One*1*One

**_Author's Notes: __Okay. So it's another Slam Dunk fan fiction of mine. I bet you know the drill already (please read and review, whatevah!). Anyway, I just want to tell you that this is something about Rukawa and Sakuragi. Oh, duh! This is not yaoi. I assure you, this is 100% non-yaoi. Believe me. I HATE yaoi so why would I grab the crap of mine to write something about it? Point of View_**

**_Corrected_**_: Once_

SHOHOKU WAR 

**Chapter One – The Training Camp**

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**

            Rise and shine! It was a beautiful morning or so I thought. I stood up from my bed and looked at the mirror on my wall. I was hoping that Haruko would be there today. And everything would be perfect!

            Today is October 11, Friday. So what? Actually, that's not just it. We have a training camp somewhere. I don't know. Gori said it'd be in his friend's hotel. And he said we must be serious in practicing to beat that Kainan and other teams. Ugh! Practice. Practice. Practice. Get a grip Gori! Everything will be okay as long as I, tensai (genius) Sakuragi am here. All games would be a piece of cake.

            My towel was hanging on the chair of my bedside table so I pulled it out and went to my comfort room. Everything ends here (unless you want to know what happened inside, duh!)

**Rukawa Kaede**

            "The MVP of the year is… (in a hoarse whisper) Rukawa?" said the man on the microphone. 

Are you nuts? How are they supposed to give me an applause if you're saying it like that? 

"Rukawa… You have to wake up now. We're here!" I opened my eyes and I saw Kogure. 

Ugh! Can people just please stop waking me up while having the best dream of my life? I stood up and grabbed my bag full of wet spots that I had drooled on (**_a/n: __yuck! Eewwww… Gross!) a while ago. Why is the place just had to be so near? I jumped off the bus. Everything's neat. Was Akagi serious when he said that we're going to practice all over? Count me in. But I'm sure if we can concentrate around here. Aww come on! How about the pool, tennis and stuffs? _**

Ayako whistled.

Ouch! Does she mind? Like I'm beside her… I doubt it if my mom is still going to pay if something happened to my ears. She's fed up with those accident bills that I bring home every week. And I'm pretty sure I have broken a world record already.

We gathered around the parking lot. We are complete. Good, now we can practice better. 

"Akagi, where's Coach?" Mitsui asked.

Sakuragi smirked.

"You know, sometimes I think you're not a real man," Sakuragi said while laughing.

Cool, that's a funny hint.

"BAAAAAAAM!!!!" came the sound as Akagi smashed Sakuragi's head.

"Itaii!!!! (Ouch) What Gori? It's not about you. It's about Mi-chan. I wonder why he kept looking for him. Could it be because…?" Sakuragi said but couldn't continue due to a wild laugh.

"BAAAAAAAM!!!!" came another sound.

"Itaii (ouch)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What now?" Sakuragi cried. 

He looked at his back, and saw that this time, it was Mitsui who did it. 

"Coach wouldn't be around today because he's got an appointment with the doctor. Ahem… It's 9:25. And before practicing, I want you all to unpack your things in your respective rooms," Akagi started.

Here we go!

"Ayako… Room 25" Akagi said as he threw the key.

"Kogure… Here's our key. Room 26"

"Mitsui and Miyagi… Room 27"

"Akagi? Why does Ayako gets to have her own room?" Miyagi frowned.

"Yeah?" Mitsui agreed.

"Simply because she's a girl," Akagi answered.

Sakuragi covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing and said, "Only Mi-chan could be her room-mate" 

He ran miles in case another fist will whack his head.

"Sakuragi…"

Everything went really slow.

Sakuragi's ears stretched curiously, dying to know who would be his roommate.

"And Rukawa… Room 28"

"Nani (what)?!??" I asked in a whisper. 

Tons of echoes blurred in my head. "Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28. Room 28." My graveyard. No one will last a day with Sakuragi. Talk about four days and three nights.

"Nandato (what)?" Sakuragi asked.

Couldn't believe it either.

"No way!!" We muttered in unison.

Mitsui laughed loudly. 

"Now nature's paying you back! How dare you say that I'm not a real man," Mitsui said.

But how dare you make us roommates. It's not only an insult for him. It's not an insult for me too. Ugh!

"I wish Haruko is just my room mate. At least she's not a cold blooded kitsune (fox) like the one in here," he said.

Oh so he's trying his best for me to react. Well, he's completely wrong! I'm not an immature high school who'll argue with him with the "I'm not…You are… I'm not… You are…" thingy.

BAAAAAAAM!!!!

So someone smashed his head again, eh? Who could it be?

I glanced at Sakuragi and saw that it's Akagi again.

"You think I'll let Haruko be your room mate? In your dreams!" he answered.

Phew! Bunch of immature children.

After Akagi finished, we ran directly to our rooms. This is what Sakuragi didn't know. I'm going to have better bed than him. I snatched the key from my pocket but it's not there. That's when I remembered Sakuragi got the key.

Kuso (darn)!!!!! Now, I'm going to wait for God's sake.

Just then, I heard the famous 'tensai (genius)' song. So who else could it be? Of course, Sakuragi! He looked at me like an idiot and inserted the key in the knob. 

When I heard the sound of the unlocked door. I rushed in going in which caused us not to be able to enter. 

"Let the tensai (genius) go first, okay? Average people like you should be the last," he said.

How dare he?!??

"Do'aho (asshole)!" I answered silently but clearly.

"Nani (what)??" he asked angrily.

Now I know I'll win this argument. As he explained reasons on why he's a tensai (genius) and not a do'aho (asshole). I slipped in the door without him noticing me. Loser!

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __Please review and continue reading on the next chapters. I hope that you're amused. Thanks for your time by the way! _**

_This is corrected already. If there are still some mistakes, can you please tell me. Like this…_

Sweet_ghelle@hotmail.com

Spelling or Grammatical Error/s: 

Chapter:

Mistake:

Note:


	2. Two*2*Two

**_Author's Notes: __Thanks for coming this far (as if it's far reaching the second chapter). I read all those reviews. I couldn't believe my ears (or eyes). I also like the plot and I'm thanking myself for it. You have no idea how it came up to me. Okay, I'll tell you. I was in my mum's office being bored and all when I thought of writing a story. I looked for a disket and started to write. But I have no plot in my mind. Hmmm… Romance… Yeah! Ryota and Ayako… That's good. But still, no plot. Then I thought of writing (for the first time) a story that is not romantic. Humor? Sure! And then all the ideas came and that's the time when I decided to write it. *Bows* I didn't know you'll all like it. Ugh! Angel (mah name)!!!!! Stop blabbling… Start writing… Okay fine! _**

**_Comments for Reviews: __Faith: Thanks for liking my fic! I promise to continue it… Lady Ice Dragon: Sure! I'll check it out later. Blah101: What's Ganbarou Na? Mit-michan: No offense but I have no idea why most people are pairing Mitsui and Kogure. Like I can't see any chemistry at all. Can you point it to me when you review again? I'm not mad or anything but I just want to know why people decided to pair them up *shrugs*. Nellie: Oh! That's good. I really hate it. Like whenever I'm browsing new stories in ff.net, I always find their plot good but ending up reading a yaoi trash. I'm really free to read it but I don't. 'Cause they spoil the real story like yuck! They're green-minded (sorry really if I can hurt some people… I'm just telling what I feel. Please don't sue me). I think it's possible for them to practice in a hotel because I THINK there are some hotels with big gymnasium. And Amy: Thanks for reviewin' and for your time. I hope you can still e-mail me like before. _**

**SHOHOKU WAR**

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**

         "I'm not a do'aho (asshole). You know, I'm fed up of you calling me that (asshole). How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a tensai (genius). Oh I get it. You're mind is just so tiny that you couldn't add some memory there. It's okay. I understand because people like you who don't know how to play basketball are baka (stupid). You're just one of the gorillas Gori gathered to make this team. Hahaha! I pity you. You have no idea how nice it is to be human. Hahahahaha… Uhhhh… Rukawa? Nani (what)?!?"

         I was talking there like an idiot without him listening to me? I twisted the door knob and looked at the beds. The one's color pink while the other one was blue. I was about to walk to the blue one when I noticed Rukawa lying there.

         "What's the big idea?" I yelled.

         He always have the best. Haruko's attention. Cheerleaders. Everything. And now he's got the better bed? Ugh! Let him suffer. I walked to the bathroom and looked if there's something to put to Rukawa's pale face. Oh yes! There was a toothpaste. This will do. I went to Rukawa and opened the cap of the paste. Hmm… Why is there a big round thing under the blanket? Oh, who cares? I let the paste flow the Rukawa's face but before the paste flow…

         A basketball was slammed on my face.

         "RRRRRUUUUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????" I shouted. 

        He smirked and started to unpack.

         "I knew you'll put toothpaste on my face. It was my toothpaste. I placed it there. And before you knew it, I grabbed my basketball and placed it under my blanket," Rukawa said.

         He's really making me angry now!!!!!!!

         "Oh and by the way, this bed is mine. I got here first," he said.

         "Argh?!??"

**Rukawa Kaede**

Haha! So much for being a tensai (genius), eh? Who cares about that if your bed is pink? The room was good. There's a television in front of my bed and a radio beside Sakuragi's. The bathroom's near the door. Cabinets and bedside table separates our bed. I've got my own window that shows the hotel's garden. Everything was so neat.

         Sakuragi's really mad. I can hear him whisper "I hate you, Rukawa!!!" to himself over and over again. 

         I pulled my shoes from my bag and placed it under my bed. I'm finished. I'll just wait for Akagi to call us. I laid down on my bed and snatched the remote from my bedside table. I surfed the channel. Ugh! There's no good show. I rolled over and saw the show F-R-I-E-N-D-S. I can watch this for a while.

         "Put it out for the world to see L.P. and X-men to the 10th degree…" came the sound. I looked to where it was coming from and saw Sakuragi playing it. I sighed. I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I'm mature… I didn't argue but I added up the volume.

         At last, I can hear what they're saying. "Once again it is, composed sentences…" Again it came with a much louder sound. I turned the volume higher and the song 'It's Going Down' was louder again. I turned it up until it was the full blast and I still couldn't hear it. Sakuragi's noise was much louder. What does he want again?

         "WHAT DO YOU WANT??????" I yelled.

         "I'M LISTENING TO THE RADIO," He argued.

         "Ugh! I WATCHED FIRST," I shouted. 

         I can't believe I shouted. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako.

         "What's happening here?" Akagi asked.

         I turned the television off and Sakuragi did too.

         "I'm watching the television when Sakuragi turned on the radio. It was loud so I added up the volume until it was just so loud that I couldn't hear it anymore," I confessed. Let's see how Sakuragi will get away from this.

         "He already have the better bed and now, he still wants to watch. Bummer! How about me…" he said but paused when Mitsui and Miyagi started laughing.

         Their fingers were pointing at Sakuragi's bed. They were laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe. 

         "You've… hahaha… got… a…. hahahaha… pink… hahahaha…. bed??!???" Miyagi teased. 

         "Who's the girl the now? Hooolala, Sakuragi!" Mitsui said.

         Why are my team-mates just so immature? They'll go argue here and there like creeps. Mitsui. Oh, he's the best example! He's third year. Come to think of it. I think I AM more mature than him. Act your age please.

         "Ugh! Just stay quiet. This is not Shohoku. But the hotel of my friend. It's ashame if you'll be acting like that. By the way, we couldn't practice yet. My friend, Suki said that someone's using they gym. So you can hang around here all morning 'til 12:15. Because at 12:15, we'll be having our lunch at the café in the 5th floor of the hotel's building."

         No practice? How am I going to spend my day with this bunch of people? I know. I'm just going to sleep. I grabbed my blanket up and tried to sleep even if there were noises behind the background.

         "Did you see our room? It was so good. Like there's a telephone. I can call whoever I like to call," Mitsui said.

         "Like Anzai-sensei," Sakuragi whispered while snickering.

         "Nani (what)?" Mitsui asked.

         "Nothing," Sakuragi said.

         Can they stop making noises? Like hello? I want to sleep here. Zzzz… Zzzz… Yes! I got the feeling already. I'm just about to sleep when an idiot sat on my bed and began boucing up and down.

         "Hey this is cool! I like your bed Rukawa. It's comfortable," Miyagi said.

         Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to sleep. I stood up and looked for something to throw them. Ooohh… And I saw one. Beside my closet was an empty Sprite bottle. This will do. I had just held it high when Mitsui grabbed it from me.

         "Nandato (what)?" I asked.

         "This is just a great idea Rukawa. We can play Truth or Dare. Want to play guys?" he looked at Miyagi then to Sakuragi.

         As what I can remember, I want to sleep. And now this bunch of monkeys here are acting as if it was MY idea to play that Spin the Bottle thingy. What kind of basketball players are you anyway? More of basketball monkeys!

         "Sure!" they both said in unison.

         This will be a long day…

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __Oh my God, this is so short! I can't believe I'm finished writing this chapter already. Sorry. I promise to make it up to you by making the 3rd Chapter a bit longer. I promise. Thanks for everything! Please review. And enough for flames. It's so much for me to bear. The pressure… Accepting the fact that it's only two weeks before the first month of school… Not being able to watch Buffy just because my mum's watching something. And everything… So please, enough for flames??? I love you all!!!!_**


	3. Three*3*Three

**_Author's Notes: __Sorry about the previous chapter. I'm really bugged by my conscience so I started to write this already. Thanks for the people who spent their time reading and reviewing in my story. You have no idea how happy I am reading your reviews. Oh! And before anything else, I would just like to tell you how freak I am when it comes to reviews. I actually uploaded this story last Sunday at 3pm. I was surfin' all the way 'til 6pm. And before I disconnected from the Internet, I'm just excited about my new story and checked if there's a new review. And guess what! There was. It was one. Only one but I'm happy already to think that I had just uploaded it two hours ago. So if you would just like to make a lonely girl happy, can you please review?_**

**_Comments for Reviews: __Megane-chan__: Sure! I'm really making it quick. Lily: I'm hurt because you called me b*tch. I may not be the very best author in the world but I'm giving my very best just to please and entertain everyone of you even if it takes me being scolded by my parents for using the computer so long just to finish the fictions I've written. I deleted your review already. But it's still in my mind and I couldn't forget it. I may be annoying asking you all to make a review for me but if you'll just hurt my feelings, I don't mind if you'll skip making a review and just leave. I'm for it. At least I had tried my best. JCM: Really? You love that game? Did you know that I was dared (like Ayako here in the story) to kiss someone who likes me. Ugh! Yuck… Never mind. Nellie: I make my characters kiddish simply because I'm a kid too (13 yrs old?). Ayce Shade: I promise I wouldn't make it yaoi. Like duh! I hate yaoi too… Chao!_**

SHOHOKU WAR 

**Chapter Three – _______________________________________**

**Rukawa Kaede**

                Promise me that this will be fun or else I'll be kickin' all your asses off for disturbing my sleep. Ugh! Miyagi started to spin the bottle. Mitsui was at my right, Sakuragi at my left and Miyagi's in front of me. 

                The bottle went round and round when at last, it turned to Mitsui. A smile went to Sakuragi as he thought of a question and a dare for Mitsui.

                "Truth," Mitsui requested. 

                "Cool!" Sakuragi said, smiling evilly.

                Mitsui sensed the bad luck when he asked, "Can I change it to dare?"

                "Nah!" Miyagi answered and added, "Can you do the question and the hand thing for me? I don't feel like doing it to him."

                "No problem," Sakuragi said.

                Mitsui crossed his fingers and Sakuragi placed his hands on the right place, preparing to smash Mitsui's fingers.

                "Are you a real man?" he asked.

                That's the dumbest question I have ever heard. But there he goes, smashing Mitsui's fingers. And Mitsui crying in pain as he tried to answer Sakuragi with a simple 'no'. Sakuragi didn't stop. It's obvious that he just want to hear the 'yes' from Mitsui. If I were Mitsui, I'd rather have my fingers bleed than to say that I'm not a real man. It's a disgust if he'll say 'yes'.

                After some seconds, Sakuragi released Mitsui's fingers. Good. Mitsui's fingers were red. Really red. And he was pretending as if he couldn't move it. Duh!

                "Stop your dumb POV, Rukawa. I am not pretending. I can't really move it awhile ago!!!!!" he yelled.

                How did he hear my POV??? (_a/n: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erase that scene wherein Mitsui yelled that thing. Hahaha. Sorry guys. I just thought of cheering you up. I noticed—not really noticed but guessed—that you're all serious in reading this. Sit up straight and have some laugh!_) 

                "The one who'll be the next will be sorry. Really sorry," Mitsui warned.

                Oooopps… And who could that be???

                Mitsui twisted the bottle clock-wisely.

                Me…

                Sakuragi…

                Miyagi…

                Him…

                Me…

                Sakuragi…

                Miyagi…

                Him… 

                Me…

                Sakuragi…

                Miyagi…

                Him…

                Me…

                Sakuragi…

                Miyagi…

                Him…

                And last…

                Me…

                Oh God!

                I thought. Truth or Dare? Let's just make it dare. I don't want Mitsui giving all his anger and revenge to me… 

                "Dare!" I yelled.

                Nice choice. Or so I thought. Mitsui clasped his hands and started looking at me as if I'm going to experience the worst days of my life… He doesn't need to look at me like that. I already know that I'm experiencing it. Did you know that even without this Truth or Dare, this day is the worst already? Just being Sakuragi's roommate is enough to ruin my day. 

                "I dare you to yell 'I'm a Do'aho (asshole)' very loud. As loud as our 'fight' every game. Oh and Miyagi. Can you call some audience? Like Kogure, Ayako, and the others?" Mitsui said.

                Shit!

                I have never shouted before. 'Cept maybe the 'fight' every game and awhile ago when Sakuragi pissed me off. But other than that? I haven't, really. It makes me want to kill all these monkeys now. 

                Miyagi went out of our room and called his princess, Aya-chan. After some time, Kogure, Ayako and Miyagi arrived. They were all looking at me with amusement.

                "I'm a do'aho," I nearly whispered.

                "You called that a shout?" Ayako evilly asked, with her eyebrows lifted.

                Sometimes, I want to curse Ayako. She's like a wicked witch. She thinks she's the best manageress in the world. Ugh! I hate her.

                "I told you, I'll make the next player suffer," Mitsui repeated.

                Kuso (Darn)…

                "I'M A DO'AHO, BAKEROU!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

                Was that me? I couldn't believe it. This stupid game is seducing me now. And I hate it. Ayako's looking pretty shocked with her eyes popped out like Tasmanian Devil. Kogure's eyeglasses nearly dropped because he's shocked.

                No one moved. Okay, I did that. Can't believe it, really! So who's next? I'm going to dare him to slash himself into two. Well, not really. I'm mature… I'm mature… That's what I am.

                "I have to go now, okay? I'm still unpacking my things," Kogure said as he exited our room.

                "Can I join you, guys?" Miss Ayako the witch asked.

                "No!" I said when all of them said, "Sure."

                She sat next to me and pushed her elbows to mine. Oh, okay! I forgive you.

                I spun the bottle and it pointed to Miyagi.

                Hmm… A question. I dunno. I shrugged.

                "Sing any Britney Spears song?" I asked, unsure.

                "No way!" Miyagi said.

                I'm sorry. I don't know how to make a dare.

                "Sorry my dare is very different," I apologized.

                "You have no idea," Mitsui said.

                "Oops I did it again. I made you believe… Whatever!" he nearly recited rather singing it. 

                He grabbed the bottle and started to spin it.

                "Thanks for making it easy," he said.

                If I have a choice I'll make you jump into a cliff. You think it's worth to what I did? I couldn't even believe that I shouted. I haven't done that before…

                It stopped to Ayako.

                "YES!!!!! You can choose whatever you want," Miyagi roared.

                "Truth?" she asked.

                "Sure?" Miyagi said, giving her the evil look and trying to make her choose dare.

                "I'll just go for the dare."

                "Whatever you say… I dare you to kiss me," he said.

                Mitsui and Sakuragi started to laugh.

                "You're mean," Sakuragi said.

                "Yeah!" Mitsui agreed.

                I agree. Totally. Now let's see how Ayako will react to this one.

                "Whatever. It's just a kiss," Ayako said. She crawled to Miyagi and gave him a peck on the left cheek. He blushed. Hahahahaha. I saw that.

                Ayako spun the bottle and it landed on Mitsui.

                "Again?" Mitsui asked, "Okay. Dare! I can't bear that painful feeling again."

                "Sure! Buy me a Coke. And if you haven't given it to me by 1 minute, you'll be practicing on the gym only with your boxers on," Ayako dared.

                "Oh God!" Miyagi exclaimed.

                Mitsui rushed to the vending machine and bought one. Fast. He arrived there before a minute and gave Ayako the drink. He breathed.

                "I should have chosen Truth," Mitsui complained.

                He continued the game and everyone was dying to know whom it will stop to. It stopped to Ayako again. She gave the bottle one hard look then she glared at Mitsui.

                "Truth," she said.

                Ayako offered her hands to Mitsui. Mitsui smiled. I can't believe I'm playing this idiot game with them. It's already 11:50. I wish I had just slept instead of doing this.

                "Who's the most handsome member in our team?" Mitsui asked as he did the hand thingy with Ayako.

                "No one… AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Stop it—Miyagi ordered) Come on… NO ONE IS!!!!! I'm telling the… AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Okay…. RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said it.

                Me??? I blushed. I BLUSHED. That's one of the things I hate. 'Cause whenever I blush, it's too obvious with my pale skin. I looked at everyone and Miyagi's giving me the murderous look. Huh? I did nothing. It was her fault not mine.

                Ayako spun the bottle and it pointed to Sakuragi. At last. Ugh! It was his first time to get chosen. He scratched his head and chose, "Truth?"

                Will he survive the pain? Let's see…

                Ayako pulled his hands and asked, "Are you jealous of Rukawa being the Super Rookie and having cheerleaders?" 

                Of course he is. I can answer that myself. I believe that the reason why he's always arguing with me is because of my success in being a basketball player. And no doubt. He's jealous of that.

                "No… No… Hahahahahaha! No…" He simply said. I wonder why he's not hurt. Oh, I know. Ayako's grip is too loose. I offered Ayako my hand.

                She nodded so I started to hardened my grip to Sakuragi.

                "NO!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR… AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!!!!!! NO… NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH… OKAY, YES I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he admitted.

                "Good!" Miyagi commented.

                "I knew it!!!!!!!!!!" Ayako yelled.

                "I wasn't really jealous of you. I was just forced," Sakuragi reasoned out.

                Mitsui looked for Sakuragi's hands.

                Sakuragi hid his hand and said, "Okay, okay!!!!! I am…"

                "The next player will suffer as much as I had. Maybe even worse," he warned.

                As he spun the bottle, Kogure entered our room—without knocking and said, "It's 12:15 already."

                "Hahahahahahaha!" Mitsui started to laugh.

                "Loser," Miyagi said.

                "KKKUUUUUUSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Darn)" he cursed.

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __I'm sorry for those too many exclamation points. Sorry again. For Lily, I apologize for not being able to please you very much. Please read and review. And for the errors. Gomen (sorry), no time. This is long… right?_**


	4. Four*4*Four

**_Author's Notes: __This took long, right? I'm sorry for that. It's just that these past few weeks, I was using a free Internet service and then May 15 is the deadline so of course, I wasn't prepared to log on the next day. I have no idea what's the date today but I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. Thanks for waiting anyway… I still love you all!!!!!_**

**_Comments for Reviews: __Jessi: That's what I think too. Honestly, it kinda hard not to make it to the direction of a yaoi fiction but as you may know, I'm trying my very best to avoid it. Nellie: I think 13 isn't small too. 'Cause being thirteen allows you to make e-mails, webpages and stuffs. So it's fun being 13. Do you agree with me? Ugh! Whatever. Thanks for telling me that this is funny. It's taken as a compliment. Mitsui-no-Miko: Thanks for your kindness. I'm really pleased with what you've said. Angel007: You mean, you like Sakuragi? Cool, I'm impressed. You're totally unique (I'm very sure of that, no doubt). Mit-mitchan: Oh! I've asked this question ("Why do most people pair Kogure and Mitsui?") And then I've received a million answers. I began to understand why somehow. But I can't still see the difference. *Sweatdrop* No!!! I mean I still don't see the chemistry. Sorry for being like that. Ky: Thank you very much for reviewing. Neither can I, you know! Faith: I can't believe you're continuing to read this story of mine. It means to say that you're definitely amused. I can't believe it. For the first time in my life, I'm starting to receive good reviews. And remember it… reviewSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Got it, with the S for plural? Like after three days, I gained SEVENTEEN reviews. Oh my God. I can't believe it. If you're interested to know, I've got two previous accounts here. Both of them were full of Harry Potter stories. The first one, I received reviews such as: "I hate the plot… It's dumb" and more. The second one was: "Gramatical errors. Spelling errors. And mostly errors." And now? Don't dare to ask… I'm beginning to receive reviews like, "I like it… Nice fic… Please continue and more…"The point is, most of them are positive. And thank you all for those. I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**SHOHOKU WAR**

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**

         After the game, we went downstairs to eat lunch. The place was filled with many people. Mostly, girls. This restaurant seems to be expensive. Good thing we were given discounts by Akagi's friend. The band, Nothing's Wrong was singing there. Making the place much more cool.

         Why is there no one here who can recognize me? I mean, I'm the best basketball player in the world and no one is asking me some autograph? Hmm… Maybe they know nothing about basketball if they don't know me.

         We, Kogure, Miyagi, Mitsui, The Kitsune (fox), Ayako and I sat to a table of six. We waited for a waiter to ask us our order. But I guess no one will come yet, the place is so noisy.

         "Now the parking lot is empty…" they started to sing Power of Two. Out of a sudden, girls spread the whole place. Some of them went to our table. Are they hostess? Yuck! I didn't come here to spend time in a bar. Haruko's the only one in my heart.

         "Hi!" one of the girls greeted me. 

         "Hello, what's your name?" I asked. I don't think it's bad to ask. I'm still loyal to Haruko and that will never change (_a/n: Yuck! He's so corny, just kiddin')_.

         "Oh, I'm Miki. One of the candidates for Ms. Pretty Teen Beauty Pageant. These are my friends, Sotei, Hime, Belle and Jessica who are both transfer student from California. How about all of you?" Miki asked.

         She's kinda pretty. But Haruko is much much prettier than her, that's for sure.

         "I'm Mitsui. Mitsui Hisashi," Mi-chan introduced.

         "Ayako, the Shohoku Team's manageress," Ayako said.

         "Miyagi Ryota," Miyagi introduced.

         "Sakuragi Hanamichi. The best basketball player in the world. As you may know…" I said but they weren't listening. Instead, they were all looking at Rukawa—who didn't mind them and was in his OWN world. Guess what? Sleeping. (_a/n: Sorry Angel007, I made Sakuragi look like an idiot again…) _

         "How about this cute boy here? What's his name?" Hime asked.

         Belle began holding The Kitsune's shoulders.

         "Do'aho (Asshole) Kitsune (Fox). But you can call him Do'aho (Asshole)for short," I said.

         Jessica caressed his cheeks. All the attention were given to Do'aho Kitsune. I can't believe that he owns everything. Not just everything but EVERYTHING!!!

         "What a cool name!" Sotei exclaimed.

         Cool? Are you nuts? Maybe lame. But cool… Girl, you got to be kidding. What does Rukawa have that I don't. ***FLASHBACK*** ~~~ "You and Rukawa? There's a big difference. It's like a goddess and a witch. You are the witch and Rukawa's the goddess…" Akagi yelled. ~~~ ***FLASHBACK*** Hmph! He's just insecure because he's a gorilla and I'm a human.

         "Oh… He looks cute while drooling. Right, Miki?" Hime asked.

         Who looks good while drooling? All the girls here in the world are insane!!!!!!!! Can you just leave us please? You're ruining my already-ruined-day.

         "Of course," Miki agreed.

         Rukawa stretched and looked at the girls.

         "Who are you?" he asked.

         "Oh I'm Miki," she said smiling sweetly.

         Jessica looked at her as if she'll be dead and made way in front of Miki and introduced, "I'm Jessica Dearly from the country of California. How are you? We are the candidates in the beauty pageant of Ms. Pretty Teen. But I think I've got a good chance of winning. What do you think?"

         All the girls looked at her in a way that… ummm… I can't describe. But they all looked very red. Red with embarrassment or with anger? I guess I'll take anger.

         "Leave me alone," Rukawa said.

         All the girls—except Jessica started to laugh. Then Hime took her turn.

         "I'm Hime--" she started.

         But I guess Rukawa wouldn't let her finish because he stood up and said, "I don't care who you all are. Even if you are the richest person in the world. I don't care! I'm not letting anyone disturb my sleep. So leave me alone!"

         Ooooppps. The girls looked very red again. Red with embarrassment or with anger? I think now I'll take embarrassment. They left quickly after that.

         The waiter arrived and asked our order. In my opinion, I ordered more food than them. But who cares? Anzai-sensei will be paying for these anyway.

*       *       *       *       *

          We were running all the gymnasium, practicing how pass the ball properly. Everything seems to be okay until the candidates for Ms. Pretty Teen came. They too, practiced ramp modeling at the other side of the court.

         I think the music was "All For You" by Janet Jackson. When the manager went out for a very short break, the models went to the benches and began cheering…

         "Do-a-ho!!! Do-a-ho!!! L-O-V-E, Do-a-ho!!!"

         Hahahaha! I didn't think they can still remember that. Rukawa walked to me and looked at me questioningly. Then smirked and said, "Look, they're cheering for you."

         "You got me wrong, dude. They're cheering for YOU. Look at where they are looking," I said.

         I guess he was surprised.

         "Do'aho," he said and walked away.

         "Look who's talking…" I replied.

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __Arigatou… Arigatou for all the caring people who made me a review. Can you believe it? 23 reviews for five days?!?? I'm blessed with readers. I hope I can still expand it. You know. I love you!!!!! Please review again. I'm celebrating here with happiness._**


	5. Five*5*Five

**_Author's Notes: __I'm really disappointed that my other fics like… only got below five reviews? Something like that. I wish it's as successful as this fic—Shohoku War, I mean. Ugh! Thank you all for the ones who reviewed. I am really speechless right now 'cause it's like 10pm in the evening and I'm tired. Do you have any idea what time I will wake up tomorrow? 6:30am. My God! So I have to sleep long. 'Cause 2 weeks from now, I wouldn't be able to experience sleeping long every afternoon. You know what I mean? If you still have NO idea. As in blank… I meant schooldays. I hate it. Stress. Homeworks. Projects. Stuffs like that. I really have to finish this before schooldays arrive._**

**_Comments for Reviews: __Kanon*Altrui: Oh yeah. I learned that already. To tell you, I'm really feeling well—now that all of you gave me some advices about it. Fehrocious: I guess you can call me angel-chan. That's my name. I don't think sweet-chan sounds good, does it? You like my fiction? Thank you very much. I didn't really imagine this would happen. And thanks for your LONG review. Nothing: Oh yeah. When I asked my dad that question (but I didn't tell him why I was asking it) he said that MAYBE it was fear of homosexual. But there's the word maybe. So he's not sure. When I thought of it hard. I realized that must be it. She hates me because I hate yaoi. Ugh! Sky75rk: Hey Anna! What's up? Thanks for being a great friend and everything. Keep it up too. And by the way, thanks again for still giving me advices about my fics, helping me with Japanese names (hey, peepz! do you have any idea how hard it is to think of names of original characters?), and supporting me even if I'm a non-yaoist and your a yaoist. I love you… Stritchik_13: Thank you very much for making a review. You're the best! I hope that even if we now have separate paths, you're still there, accepting my calls and being one of my very best friends. Take care! You're the best neighbor and classmate I ever had. Hikaru R. Kodou: Hey, is that your real name? Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing. It's cool and great to read some reviews about your story. What a great feeling it gives the authors. Err… I haven't really thought of that yet. If I didn't make Sakuragi and Rukawa friends, it's good that I kept them WITH their character. But if I made them, there's a big possibility that I might have make them so much out of character. If you want to know, I really want them to be friends. I'll try my best to make them friends and still be with their character (have you watched the rerun of AXN—if you're in Asia—when Rukawa was teaching Sakuragi the lay-up shot? And then Sakuragi threw a ball to Rukawa and said, "It slipped". Hahaha! It was very funny. And when he apologized or something. Did you know that I fell for that? I actually thought that Sakuragi's really serious about it. When he wasn't. Tsk! Tsk! Too bad!) Doujin: Yeah. It was so original? I didn't think of that… YET! Hahaha. Megane-chan: Thanks. I really love writing though I'm not really that much good in grammar. But at least I'm learning, right? Angel007_ph: Oh yeah! I also love the cheering part. I was laughing out loud and couldn't type right when I thought of the idea. Nellie: Yeah… But Rukawa's not going to correct the girls. He just doesn't care. Hmm… I wonder why! Fehrocious: Really? It was out of character? Ooops. I'll make them go back to their OWN character. I promised myself not to make it OOC. Ugh! It's really hard. Vicky: Really? When I was in fifth grade I was able to read yaoi—Nuriko and the emperor. Umm… What's his name? Oh yeah! Hotohori. I finished it but I didn't like it. I'm just born to be a non-yaoist. ;): Thanks really for liking it. I love it too. I promise to continue it. Count on it. And keep on reviewing. Whooooohoooo!!!!!! Way to go… I've got many reviews. Thank you very much peepz. I really love you all._**

**SHOHOKU WAR**

**Rukawa Kaede**

         We practiced all the way until 5:30pm with the annoying Ms. Pretty Teen pageants. They kept cheering for me. I mean, I don't mind if they're cheering. Of course I don't mind!! But the fact that they're calling me a do'aho (asshole). Can you believe it? DO'AHO!!! 

         Rukawa's the name… Do'aho's so lame…

         That rhymes!

         I walked together with Yasuda upstairs. I'm so tired. I wish I can just sleep and forget about eating dinner. But there's no way that can happen. I need energy for tomorrow's practice (why do I sound like someone's dad?)

         I went inside and changed my clothes. Yuck! It's full of sweat. You have to believe me. After every practice, my shirt's really like that. Ugh, enough about that. It just makes me vomit.

         The so-called tensai (genius) Sakuragi opened the door and looked at me evilly. What's with him? He's always mad about something. Can he just be NORMAL for a day? I mean, he's always A… B… Normal.

         He turned his back on me and inserted both of his hands inside his shorts. Again. Like what he always do. He looked for something to wear and went inside the C.R.

         I'm really getting sleepy. I can hardly keep my eyes open. It's so heavy. I sat on my bed and relaxed for a while. Trying hard not to sleep, I remembered the first time I met Sakuragi. (**a/n**: I promise you this wouldn't get yaoi and mushy. Never!)

**~*~*~ MEMORIES ~*~*~**

         I was sleeping on the roof of the building when those jocks came in and asked me to leave. They're so bossy. Good thing I showed them who Rukawa Kaede is. (**a/n**: I really hate when it comes to these things. He's becoming OOC [out of character]. I have to keep him the way he is. Though it would really be hard. Just please pray for my luck. Thanks!). I punched them and let them feel what hell is. And that's waking someone up while having a nice dream.

         Then Sakuragi with his gundam looked at me with delight. Good, now he knows how to respect the strong ones. Haruko went inside and thought that Sakuragi gave me those blood on my head. It was really funny. Except when Sakuragi smashed his head into mine. I haven't seen that technique before. Hmm… I wonder if I could try it (since it really made me feel dizzy—so it would work if I'll do it to someone).~

         I can still remember the time when I was showing Sakuragi how to make a lay-up shot and he threw the ball to my back and said, "It slipped." I really couldn't believe that I'm so immature that I threw the ball to him too. And when I fell for him (not in love, duh!), when he apologized for what he did so I did the shot again and he began throwing me more balls this time, telling me that his whole body slipped. Dumb!~

         The other one was still fresh in my mind when we were in a training camp and Sakuragi really envied me for Haruko taught me those things. I don't really like Haruko. I'm not being harsh. I just don't like ANY girl. Even if she's Sarah Michelle Gellar. Akagi really looked dumb when Sakuragi traced a pentel into his face. It was really hard removing those marks off.~

**~*~*~ MEMORIES ~*~*~**

         I'm really daydreaming hard that I didn't notice I laid my back on my bed. I sat and straightened up. If I continue to lie on the bed, I'll be sleeping before I know it. I took a quick glance at my side and saw that Sakuragi's staring at me?

         "Nandato (what)?" I asked.

         He rubbed his eyes and said, "Do'aho (asshole)!"

         Duh! He's copying my expression. That's not fair. I grabbed my clothes and went inside the C.R. before he thought of brushing his teeth. Sucker!

         "I saw Ayako brushing her teeth a while ago," Miyagi said when Ayako went to Kogure for a little chat.

         Miyagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and I sat on a round table near Akagi. Mitsui scratched his head and stretched. It seemed like almost all of us are tired.

         He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh. I saw you enter the bathroom a while ago."

         "So what?" Miyagi asked.

         "Exactly! That's my whole point. So what?" he pointed out.

         "Whatever!" Miyagi answered. 

         "I wonder what Haruko is doing now. It's 6:30pm," Sakuragi wondered out loud.

         Miyagi placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He looked at Sakuragi coldly, preparing to kill him in any minute and argued, "Ayako's our topic."

         "But it was finished already!" Sakuragi answered.

         I have no time to listen to this nonsense conversation. We're eating on a different place now. It's two doors after the restaurant we have eaten a while ago. This place is dark. Umm… Oh no! It's a disco bar. If I'm not mistaken, this is the place where people dance with a loud song.

         The waiter came and asked for our order.

         "Root beer and Beef Noodles," I said, without looking at the menu.

         Mitsui ordered for a wine but the waiter didn't notice that he's only a high school student so he ignored it. Miyagi was shocked when he heard what Mitsui ordered.

         "You couldn't drink that," Miyagi said.

         "I just ordered it."

         "But you couldn't!"

         "Haruko…" Sakuragi said day-dreamingly.

         Miyagi and Mitsui looked at him angrily. Sakuragi gave them an innocent smile and continued on dreaming about her. Ugh! What's with the world??? Why are they so immature?

         I finished my noodles earlier than them and prepared to sleep. Mitsui didn't finish his food and started drinking. I crossed my arms on the table and placed my head on my arms. I hope that I'll have a very nice dream.

**~*~*~ DREAM ~*~*~**

         I wore my jacket. I looked around and saw that I'm holding a ticket to America. I'M IN THE AIRPORT!!!!! Anzai-sensei agreed for me to go to America. My long time dream came true. Everything is perfect.

         I gave my ticket to the stewardess, entered the airplane and went to the designated seat. I chose the one beside the window so that I could have a good view.

         I adjusted the seat belt and waited for the departure of the plane. Someone took a seat beside me. I turned to look if it's a he or a she. To my surprise, it was a guy and he's got a red hair.

         "Hi!" he greeted.

         "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. It was Sakuragi…

**~*~*~ DREAM ~*~*~**

         "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I noticed that we're still in the disco bar. Miyagi tapped my shoulder. I sighed. Thank God it wasn't real. I don't know what I'll do if it really happened.

         I gave Sakuragi a cold glance and observed. Mitsui and Ayako are both drunk and are both dancing in the middle of the bar. Then they went to our table and smiled evilly.

         NOT A CHANCE.

         I already know why they're here. Mitsui grabbed Miyagi's hand and forced him to dance with the song. I pretended to sleep before anything enters into their minds.

         I felt a cold hand took a strong grip on my shoulders and pulled me. OH GOD. I opened my eyes and it was Ayako. Pulling me to the dance floor. 'Are you nuts?' I want to ask her.

         I never dream of doing that. NEVER. Got me? That would never happen. Ayako's grip is too strong that she was able to pull me out of my chair.

         "Come on Rukawa. Why don't you dance?" she asked.

         We're already on the dance floor and I'm really looking dumb for standing there and not doing a thing. I stared at her. If she's not a girl I'll be kicking her ass any minute. But even though I don't like girls, I know how to respect them. Girls are really gentle, kind and caring. So they don't deserve people who don't respect them.

         "No Ayako. I don't know how to dance," I simply replied.

         That's the truth.

         I really don't know how to dance. I like music but I don't know how to sing and dance. I just love to listen. She continued to dance around, being so cruel to make me look like an idiot.

         I swayed.

         BAKA (idiot)!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did I ever do that? I stopped this nonsense and started to walk away.

         Ayako placed her hands on my shoulders as a slow song, What If by Babyface came in. I'm trapped. Why in the world had Ayako got drunk anyway? Maybe Mitsui asked her to drink. Ugh… That Mitsui!!!!!!!!!

         I sighed and swayed. I placed my hands on her waist. I know how to do this… I know how to do this… I know how to do this… I know how to do this… You just have to continue on swaying until you finish dancing. Right? Anybody, HELP!!!!!

         "Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

         "Yeah" I answered with my pride.

         That was a lie.

         Out of a sudden, I heard laughter at my back. I looked and saw Kogure, Yasuda, Sakuragi and Miyagi trying to control their laughter.

         "Is that a dance? Or a gay swaying?" Sakuragi asked them.

         Arghhhhhh!!!!!!

         I stomped my way out of the bar, went to our rooms and never dared to look at my back or every go back their again. That was one lousy day.

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __I'm very sorry that Rukawa got out of his character. I didn't really mean to do it. It's just that when it comes to Rukawa, it's hard to KEEP him with his character. I mean, it's just seldom that you see a fiction of Rukawa with his character, right? So it's not that really easy. I promise that on the next chapters, he'll still be the Rukawa we all know. I promise. Please review…_**


	6. Six*6*Six

**_Author's Notes: __If you're kinda curious when this story will end. I think after 12 chapters. That's with the word "I THINK". It could be less… it could be more... Because they'll be spending four days and three nights in that hotel. Meaning, more to come. Keep on reading (hahaha… It's just like the song of Billy Crawford. The one with the 'keep on tracking' thingy)._**

**_Comments for Reviews: __Nellie: Oh… I'll admit it, I really forgot that part. I'm just too focus on Rukawa (my lover. heeehee! just kidding). Let's see… Ryota was about to tell Rukawa to lay off on his Aya-chan when he saw Rukawa's dance and began laughing uncontrollably. So he forgot it. Please tell me if my excuse is reasonable enough. 'Cause if not, I'll think of a good way to change it. Ja ne! Doujin: Yeah. I pity Rukawa too. 'Cause I thought that they always pick on Sakuragi. So, why not pick on Rukawa this time? *smiles evilly* Allyssa: Yup! I can still remember the time when they're having the real game against Ryonan and then Anzai-sensei wasn't around. Mitsui placed a picture of him on the bench. Hahaha! It was really funny. Fehrocious: I have nothing to say. Really. But thanks for reviewing. And please continue your "Under One Roof" story. Good Luck!  Hellmistress: Are you the one who emailed me? I really have a feeling that you're the one. Btw (by the way), I already replied. Check it out! And umm… In other stories, I think it's also gundam. But what a minute… I have no idea what the right term is. I'll just replace it as 'his friends'? I hope that the right thing to do. K3: Hmm… Okay. I'll swallow the fact first before I speak. WITH an author's pride. I'm hurt. But duh. I shouldn't be. You're review is quite appreciated. With the efforts to tell me what to correct and what to leave. I promise to change it, just to please all of you. If I have time (of couse I have time—if we're talking about Slam Dunk… Tommorow, Pacific Time [or something like that] 9am I'll correct all of those. And proof-read as well. Thanks for the corrections!! ^_^ Please continue to read. Alexia: Really? Thank you very much. And I promise to finish this, no matter what. Popochi: I'm creative? Thanks. I'm flattered. Ayako is not that bad. She's like that to everyone, I think. And by the way, Sakuragi is mean (you can see it even without reading my fanfic. Just bye watching the show you'll learn that he's born to be like that. Just kidding Sakuragi-fans!! Alexia: What's the truth? I believe that they're really OOC. But I'm trying to believe that it's not too. Because it flatters me if it doesn't. But challenges me if it does. I wish it doesn't. But I also wish it does. Oh, what am I saying? Non-sense… Thank you everyone for reviewing. Please continue (isn't it that the READERS are the one who are supposed to say that?)…_**

**SHOHOKU WAR**

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**

         "Yeah right!" I said as I entered the room.

         Did I just hear Ryo-chin threaten us about sleeping early and missing fun? No way. Is playing with Mi-chan who is seriously drunk called fun? You're kidding!

         I saw Rukawa sleeping on his bed. I really hate the word. HIS bed. The blue bed. 'The' blue bed. And I am going to sleep on my bed. MY bed. The pink bed. 'The' pink bed. Heck!

         I scratched my head and went inside the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and sat on my bed. (**a/n**: Stop it about the bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh gawd. For two paragraphs, I mentioned the word bed for how many times? Guess what! Nine. Add my author's notes and it's TEN. Sheesh!) I bounced.

         My bed is not soft. I wonder if 'the' blue bed (**a/n**: Oh… Can we just call it mattress. Yeah. Okay) is soft. I walked to Rukawa's. Then, I sat on it. And bounced. Again and again. Hmm… It's better than mine.

         I bounced once again. It's really a nice bed—I mean mattress. The first thing I can remember is that I was sitting. Bouncing. And the next thing is that I'm standing on it, bouncing like a complete idiot.

         Rukawa groaned.

         "Stop it," he said.

         Oh shut up. You already have the blue bed and you—hmm… What an idea! I jumped off Rukawa's bed and stretched. It will be hard. But as long as I'll have it, it's okay.

         I cracked my knuckles and began to pull Rukawa out of it. He's so heavy. I thought of a good way to get him out of it. And pulling the covers of the mattress is the best way. I pulled it and at last! He fell.

         BAAAMMMM!!!

         I wonder why he wasn't awaken by that noise.

         Then the hardest part is placing him on my bed (or was about to be HIS). I pulled his arms up. I wonder who's heavier. Rukawa or Anzai-sensei. I really can't pull him up. There's no chance at all that I can do this thing.

         I yawned. I'm really sleepy now. I crawled my way to my (blue) bed and closed my eyes. He can sleep with that position (half body on the mattress and the other half is beside the bed). I'm sure he doesn't mind.

         Zzzz… Zzzzzz… Zzzz…

**_Author's Notes: __THIS IS NOT YET FINISHED. I would just like to ask (or tell, since you can't do anything about it) if it's okay that I'll go on with Rukawa's Point of View. Hey, Angel007_ph & other readers as well! It's not like I hate Sakuragi or anything. I don't agree with favoritism but it's just like when I'm making Rukawa's POV, I can say anything I want. I mean, trust me. It's better if it's Rukawa's 'cause he got lots of ideas in mind so like his thoughts are more than anybody else. I mean, he doesn't speak with his mouth rather speaks in his mind. I hope you got that. And I also hope that it's okay for you all that I'm going to use Rukawa's POV more often than Sakuragi's. For opinions about the point of view thingy, just review._**

Rukawa Kaede 

         Itaii (Ouch)!!!!! My back hurts. What happened here? I looked around and saw that I'm in a sprawling position on the floor. While Sakuragi is lying on my bed. Great. Just great. Now, he's sleeping on my bed. Or his mattress.

(**a/n**: RUKAWA?!??? What's the meaning of this?)

Err… Just kinda like…

*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*

         I laid on my bed and rested. 

         This sucks! I wonder if Sakuragi's mattresss is better than mine. I pushed his mattress with my hand and discovered that his is better.

         "I could make a little changing around here," I whispered.

         That's when I switched our mattresses and covers. Just for a little comfort. I don't think he'll mind anyway, would he? I yawned. I better sleep before that bakerou (dumb) arrives.

*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*

(**a/n**: How could you Rukawa? I trusted you. I never imagined that you'll do something like that!!!)

Gomen nasai (sorry)!

(**a/n**: Oh, whatever! You can go out with me to pay whatever you've done…)

Shut up! On with the story…

         Okay. Being a mature basketball player, I'll let you have that bed for a day. Remember, JUST for a day. Tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after the day after that (kewl!!! lol…), that'll be mine. Just mine.

         CREEAAAAKKK…

         What's that sound?

         I walked slowly—careful enough not to make a sound, I opened a little part of our door and peeked outside. There was Miyagi and Mitsui, holding a bunch of stuffs like flashlight, strings, paint, powder—you know, things like that.

         Hmm… What a nice plan you have!

         "Where's the scissors?" Miyagi asked silently.

         They are facing Ayako's door (Ayako's door is infront of us. Meaning, they couldn't see me).

         "Sorry I forgot…" Mitsui whispered.

         "How can we put the strings inside Sakuragi and Rukawa's room if they're not cut properly?" MIyagi asked irritably.

         Mitsui scratched his head.

         "Hehehe… You can bite it! Hehehehe…" he suggested.

         "I told you not to drink too much. You're flippin' yourself," he whispered.

         Bad guys! I went out of the door without them noticing me. I went to their room and locked the door. I looked for their keys and got outside, closing the door. I didn't imagine I could do that without making sound!

         I went inside our room and kept the key. That's what you get for doing bad (but I think I'm bad too. For making revenge I mean). I tore a piece of paper in my notebook and wrote:

TO WHOEVER WHO SEES MIYAGI AND MITSUI:

         You can see it with their things, they're trying to make a practical joke. They forgot where they put their keys so they're locked out. Tsk! Tsk! At a wrong time.

PLAN BACKFIRED…

~Rukawa Kaede

         I wrecked a part of my masking tape and attached it to the note. I peeked outside and saw that they're looking for the lost key. I took that opportunity to paste the note at the door.

         YES!

         I did it. 

         I can sleep now. I stretched and positioned myself on the PINK bed. I sighed. "Please make tomorrow a better day than today? Puhhlease??" I prayed. And hoped that my wish will come true.

…………………….To be continued…………………….

**_Author's Notes: __Hey peepz. Did you know that there's someone who e-mailed me and said that Rukawa is not out of character. Hahahaha! Do you think that it's true? I hope. Well, she said that all of them will definitely be out of character if those are the situations. Thank you for your e-mail!!! And readers, please continue to make a review. Like I'm really excited when it comes to reviews. I check my reviews more than I check my e-mail. See how freak I am when it comes to reviews? Arigatou (thank you) to everyone. Ja ne (Good bye!)._**


	7. Seven*7*Seven

Author's Notes

**_            Someone (or my friend Sky75rk) told me that most readers do NOT read author's notes. And that fact is really a hassle. Like I wasted my time writing and only 30% of the readers read it. It's okay though. I'll just lessen whatever I write._**

            P.S. My sister suddenly became a Slam Dunk fan (though she doesn't want to admit it), and began listening to what I say about it—anything about Sakuragi and my fan fiction. And then, she suggested something (Anzai-sensei's scene) that is really funny so I decided to put it here. In exchange, she wants credit for it. *sigh* My sis, Niqui is the one who thought of the Anzai-sensei's scene. (That's it sis! That's your credit. Very short) Poor sister, she's not aware that only 30% of the readers read the author's notes…

Comments For Reviews 

**Lynn Utsukushii**: Oh my! I am speechless—really speechless (I'm supposed to make it "I am speechless. Really speechless." But K3 said that I overuse period too much. So I'm trying my best not to use it again and again). It's really hard to believe that my story stood up from the rest. Or for short, it's very original. Many readers said that too. And I'm really flattered. I didn't imagine I can do this as well as what you're making me believe. Umm… You're really right. My vacation is turning into a nightmare or schooldays. If you know what I mean. I had just graduated from elementary, fed up of passives, prepositions, phrases, with the annoying clauses and those stuffs. After receiving K3's comment, I've been flipping the pages of my English notebook, studying all over again what I have learned, taking quizzes I have already answered, and regretting my past years for not studying well. But I can't believe I received a grade of 93 in 3rd grading. Impressed? I can't believe it either. Well, about the cheering part. I like it. Oh yeah! But I don't love it. I mean, people kept telling me that that's the best part. And I read that scene for more than 5 times already. Still, I can't feel that it's hilarious. But maybe the reason is because I was the one who wrote it so it's not new for me. I like your point!!! "…the guy may be great, but he's not god." I finally came into my senses and realized that you're totally right. He's not a god, so I can do *anything* I want to do with him, right? ~change topic~ I use Microsoft Word's Spelling And Grammar Check before I upload my stories. But it makes no sense, considering that it's got too many complaints—with the Japanese words. So sometimes, it makes me wish that I there's a proofreader here (there's no one here that I could think of—sister [you're kidding!], mum or dad [you can answer that by yourself]). So you're sixteen huh? Sweet sixteen. Heeeheee! Actually, I started writing stories when I was 10 years old (or was it eleven?). I started with Harry Potter fics. And guess what! I gained 28 reviews for an unfinished story with 5 chapters. Cool plot, but I lost my interest in writing it when I read it again and noticed that there's a big task of correcting too many grammatical errors, you know! I already know that some people are not fond of giving reviews like my friend (we are not that close and when we talked over the phone, I learned that she loves reading fan fictions from ff.net. And then when I asked her if she could read some of my stories there, she said yes. I gave her the titles and she said that she have read those already. I was freaking out and I couldn't believe it. That is a strong proof). ~next topic~ I am always affected when it comes to reviews. I'm really taking it personally. I told my best friend about the flames I received and you know what she said? She told me that that's normal since reviews are comments. And as we all know, there are good and bad comments. She's right though. I'm just a hardheaded girl who doesn't know how to follow advices. Thank you very much for your longer-than-bible review. I'll try my best to read your fictions (do you know that I love Flame of Recca too? Especially Fuuko and Tokiya. They're meant to be!!!).

**Nellie**: You know what? I'm planning to make the title of chapter six as: The Bed and The Mattress. What do you think? 

**Yumi Rukawa**: Sure! I wont let Rukawa say that he's mature again. Ever!

Rukawa: I'm mature.

Sweet*me: Be quiet, they'll hear you.

Rukawa: I'm mature.

Sweet*me: Okay—okay, you're mature. Just shut your mouth…

Hmm… I'm still going to use Sakuragi's Point of View. But not as often as I use Rukawa's. Cause you see… Whenever I'm using Sakuragi's POV, I always need to focus about me (or him) thinking that I'm (or he's) a genius. And I'm not lying but I'm not really that ridiculous type of person who'll boast about being the best. Thank you really for telling me that my ficcy is very original. It really lightens up my mood. *Reads the next sentence you wrote once again* Umm… Someone asked this already. The truth is, I forgot about that part. Being Rukawa's fan, I focused too much on him. And that's a very big mistake. So my reason is: Miyagi was about to tell Rukawa to lay-off on his Aya-chan when he saw him dancing like a complete idiot. So he forgot all about that and started laughing… Thanks for telling me that Rukawa's not out of character. Aishiteru (is that suppose to be one word?)!!!!!

**Kanon*Altrui**: Ooops! I promise you, there'll be a LOT of RuHana (not yaoi) on the next chapters. Heehee! Just wait for it, friend!

**Blah101(aka dientore**: Oh I see. You're very good when it comes to Japanese terms, I must say! Thanks for reading…

**Someone**: It's really flattering to know that you find my fic very amusing (and to think that my story is one of the first SD fanfics you have read). And you agree to the one who e-mailed me? Yehey!!!!! You're really kind. May God bless you with luck!

**Hellmistress**: Hmm… It makes sense now. JUST count your blessings and ignore the other ones. Kewl! I'll wait for your e-mail.

**Amyza**: Gomen nasai! I'm just born to be a non-yaoi. I'm trying my best to be fair though.

**Angel007**: I'm not really being mean to Sakuragi. I mean, maybe I am. Tune in 'cause there'll be a lot of scenes of Sakuragi coming (like the one with Anzai-sensei, Rukawa on the 3rd day… too many to mention!). Have a nice day!

SHOHOKU WAR 

**Chapter Seven – The Morning Scene**

**Rukawa Kaede**

            "I TOLD YOU TO ACT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! Is that hard to understand?!??"

            What's that noise? I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining brightly. It must be time to get up. I sat up straight, waking up my senses. What could be happening?

            I looked at my left; my bed (blue) was nicely fixed. I didn't know Sakuragi's neat when it comes to things like this. It's not just with his looks. Take note: looks. Whenever you see him, you're first expression would always be, "he's insane." But I'm not sure, we are all different. That's my first impression though.

            I stretched. Maybe I could practice basketball before breakfast. What time is it, anyway? I stood up and looked at my watch inside the drawer.

            10:45am

            Oh gawd (god—I know the spelling, duh! You people just don't need to correct me)!!! I overslept. I ran to the C.R. and took a bath. Right after changing, I promised myself that I would use the alarm clock that I brought later.

            I scratched my head. I hope that this would be a better day than yesterday. Oh god, puhhlease! Grant me some luck. I opened the door to get out of this place and eat breakfast.

            That's when I realized God's sign of answering my prayer. Miyagi and Mitsui—with two large eye bugs are looking at me angrily. Ooops. I think I made a mistake last night. I should have written Sakuragi's name instead of mine. Too late! I don't think it's still possible to change it, is it?

            "What have you done last night?" Miyagi asked angrily.

            "Uhh… Nothing!" I answered.

            It was a lie.

            "What time did you sleep?" Mitsui asked, when it's obvious that he knows the answer.

            "Err—Right after I eat dinner at the bar," I said truthfully. I just didn't add that I woke up after that. But at least it was partly truth. You know!

            "Stop this nonsense!! Do you think we will believe you? NOT!!!!!" Mitsui yelled like a hungry lion, craving for something to eat.

            "A—A—Akagi-sempai?" I stammered.

            I didn't imagine I'd be in a situation like this. This is a real war. If Akagi wouldn't be here in a second, I'll be dead. Dead meat for sure!

            "Nani?" someone who sounded, but didn't look like Akagi said.

            The person is wearing a mask—Gorilla mask (with the gray fur that really looks like a gorilla—not Akagi) and he's smaller than the real Akagi. Who could this person be? I don't care much now. As long as he can drive these monkeys away, I don't mind.

            "Akagi… Oh. Gomen nasai (sorry)! We are just telling Rukawa how great he is," Miyagi said as he tapped my back.

            Their red eyes turned into Anzai-sensei's Buddha-look. They are smiling as if they have done nothing, as if they have not threatened me. Jerk!

            "Yeah! And keeping him safe because he should NOT (emphasized the word 'not') get INJURED (this one too) because if he did, I have no idea how our team will win the games. He's our ace," he said.

            He's gritting his teeth as if he is regretting everything he have said. Of course. You're talking about Mitsui, the one who played dirty when we had our one-on-one game.

            "Okay. Just be sure that you're telling the truth? Or…" the gorilla-man warned.

            "Of course, we are. We're not going to lie to you Akagi, are we?" Mitsui asked Miyagi.

            "Never in our lives," Miyagi answered.

            "Good. Now go downstairs for breakfast!!!" he roared.

            They ran downstairs like mice chased by a cat—or a gorilla, I must say. The gorilla-man removed his mask and it turned out to be Sakuragi.

            "I knew they wouldn't know the difference between Akagi and this gorilla mask. I didn't hesitate to use it," Sakuragi murmured.

            "Why are they afraid of Akagi, out of a sudden?" I asked him. There's really something fishy around here.

            "Akagi threatened them that if someone did something immature here in his friend's hotel, they'll be a bench-warmer in one of the games in the tournament," Sakuragi said.

            "That's awful," I complained.

            "And Akagi warned me too. I don't want to be benched. And I heard Miyagi and Mitsui planning on doing something against us. So that we—more like you—will be benched," Sakuragi said.

            Hmm…

            "We must think of a way to do that to them too," I said.

            "Yeah!"

            It's a complete silence.

            "Hey, let's go downstairs! The real Akagi's calling for breakfast," Sakuragi said.

            He ran but I stayed on the same spot. There's something wrong. I can't figure it out yet but there really is. And it's very wrong. I wondered what's bugging me.

            Suddenly, Sakuragi returned with a confused reaction on his face. A hint went in my mind. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Why did it happen?

            "Did I just save you?" Sakuragi asked at the same time I asked, "Did you just save me?"

            We answered each other (at the same time too) with, "No way! Fat chance."

            Sakuragi turned his back on me and used the left staircase. I started walking and used the right. There's really something weird going on around here. And that's being friendly to Sakuragi. Very weird and a very huge mistake.

*~*       *~*       *~*       *~*       *~*

            "Ahh… Please stop!!! Oi, Mitsui. I like your shirt. Miyagi? When did you err… buy your earrings? It looks cool. Oh please stop!!! Ahh… Is that Haruko-san?" Kogure stammered, dying know how to stop this little fight.

            To Kogure's success, the fight had stopped. If it hadn't, it will be the scene they'll regret in their lives. Being a bench-warmer is something like an embarrassment to the starting members. Sometimes, it's an insult 'cause it means that they are not good enough or just didn't do good in the last game.

            I took a deep breath.

            I wish I wouldn't catch cold. The temperature of the day is really low. We had to wear our jackets—yes! That's how cold it is. I sniffed. Please gawd, let this be temporary.

            Ayako whistled.

            I walked to the compressed area near Yasuda. I wouldn't let myself go near that Sakuragi. It would only be once in a thousand years that we'll agree with each other. Maybe even once in a million years or not even once at all.

            "I want you all to practice very hard for this day even if the temperature's a bit low—" Akagi said but Sakuragi interrupted him.

            "A bit?" he asked.

            Akagi gave him a glare.

            "Anzai-sensei told me that his car is by the entrance already. He's just having a hard time with the guard. They couldn't believe that he's a coach or something. I don't know. Let's just wait for him because he said that there's something he needs to tell us," Akagi said.

            We were all standing there, talking to each other (except me). Mitsui and Miyagi went to the corner, probably planning something against us. Freak!

            Anzai-sensei arrived. He's wearing a red jacket because of the temperature.

            "Why is it so early?" Sakuragi asked.

            If it is a joke I didn't get it. What does he mean by that anyway? All of us looked at him, it seemed like they didn't get his point either.

            "What do you mean?" Ayako asked.

            "It's still October, Santa. You have to come back after two months," he said. Oh I get it. No matter how many times Akagi threatens Sakuragi, it just doesn't work for him. 

            Miyagi began laughing in a sense that nobody can control. He laughed like crazy. Oh! In moments like this, I want to puke. My gawd. Is this time for jokes?

            "Aren't you thankful Sakuragi? At least he came for our gifts," Miyagi added.

            Anzai-sensei laughed (with the "hohohoho" type).

            "That's good Santa. Laugh more… laugh more… laugh more!" Sakuragi teased.

            "BBAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! BBAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" came the sound. That's strange. The sound only happens once.

            It turned out that Akagi gave both Sakuragi and Miyagi a head-punch. I shrugged and sighed. I'm pretty sure that they deserve that punch once in a while, or maybe twice in a while.

            Anzai-sensei clasped his hands.

            "So how was your practice yesterday?" he asked.

            "Dull," I muttered.

            Nobody answered

            "What did you say Rukawa?" Anzai-sensei asked. He probably heard what I've said. But how come? My voice is very soft that nothing, other than the wind could hear.

            "I said it's dull," telling the truth, forgetting the word 'respect' and waiting to be scolded.

            "Why is it dull, Rukawa Kaede? Go on, tell me the whole story. I wasn't here yesterday and I want to know everything that happened," he asked.

            "The Miss Pretty Teen Pageants were practicing ramp-modelling here too and they were cheering 'Do'aho Do'aho L… O… V… E… Do'aho' for me. That's why I think it's so dull," I answered truthfully. Very truthfully.

            And with that, I gained laughter. Thank you… thank you. It makes me regret telling the truth and instead, tell a lie. But not really 'cause I have a feeling this will be a good time for me today.

            "And how did that happen?"

            "I don't know. It just did."

            "Maybe there's something behind this."

            "Maybe."

            Someone's trying to escape in this little chat. I looked at my right and there was Sakuragi, tip-toeing to the exit. I wonder why. Maybe he's part of this.

            "Leaving early, Sakuragi-kun?" Anzai-sensei asked.

            "Ahhh… No… err… I'm just wondering if I can walk more than 50 steps without making a sound…" he replied.

            So he's really behind this. Whenever Sakuragi stammers, it's obvious that he did something wrong and he wants to escape from it. I wonder what he did again.

            "So what could have happened yesterday? Why did they think that Rukawa's name is do'aho?" he asked. Maybe he knows the answer already? Or maybe he's just so good being a lawyer—or is he being a judge? Too bad I was sleeping when this was our topic in Socials.

            "Because he looks like a do'aho for them?" Sakuragi guessed.

            With that, they laughed again. But Anzai-sensei looked serious. Uh-oh! I don't like this kind of look. It seems like we're gonna be scolded after a few minutes.

            "No. Maybe because someone told them that he's a do'aho? Uhh… I have a question Sakuragi, why are there some fingers pointed at your back?" Anzai-sensei asked.

            Mitsui and Miyagi are pointing Sakuragi. With a reason I do not know. Duh, maybe he's involve with this! Sakuragi looked at his back and they hid their hands. He looked in front again and they continued on pointing him. The cycle repeated for almost like, ten times.

            "What's the meaning of this?" Akagi asked.

            "Calm down, Akagi. Let Mitsui explain," Anzai-sensei said.

            "Umm… The girls asked Sakuragi his name, and when he gave them informations about himself—with more than his name, they weren't that interested anymore. They kept asking about Rukawa and it seemed like Sakuragi was jealous. So he said that Rukawa's name is Do'aho Kitsune. They believed though. Dumb!" Mitsui explained.

            So that's the reason why.

            Sakuragi laughed nervously, didn't know what to do next. Akagi prepared to give him a head punch. But Anzai-sensei motioned Akagi to stop.

            "Let's have a deal. If both Mitsui and Miyagi will do something unnecessary, they will both be bench-warmers on the 1st game of the tournament. Same goes with Sakuragi and Rukawa. Understood?" he asked.

            Me and that Do'aho? Oh gawd. We couldn't even team up. Like never. I just couldn't understand why the hell we agreed with something this morning. It's just so impossible to happen but it happened.

            Weird!

…………………….To be continued…………………….

Author's Notes 

If ever someone is reading my notes, I would just like to have a little poll around here. I mean, do you want Rukawa and Sakuragi to be friends in the end? Tell me please. I'm really curious about the answer. Lucky-luck for me!! 


End file.
